Shana (Shakugan no Shana)
Summary Shana is the female lead of the Shakugan no Shana series. She is a Flame Haze, usually referred to by her title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter", or as "The Flame Haze of the Nietono no Shana" by other Flame Haze, after the name of her sword. She has entered into a contract with the Crimson God Alastor, "Flame of Heaven". Yuuji names her Shana after her sword. A Flame Haze is a former human that has made a contract with a Crimson Lord/God to gain powers. His/her main job is to protect the balance of the world, which means destroying all Crimson Denizens - inhabitants of the Crimson Realm, an alternate world in which Crimson Denizens/Lords/Gods originate, who feed of the Power of Existence of humans by devouring them. Power of Existence is the basic essence of the world. It comprises practically every living and non-living thing, and is also needed by Crimson Denizens and Flame Hazes alike to use spells, and in the case of Crimson Denizens, to live. A Flame Haze usually becomes one because they seek revenge on a Denizen that has devoured or taken something away from them. Once the contract is made, their body never ages, making them immortal to ageing, illnesses, etc. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 8-C with pre-Season 3 Shana or Tenmoku Ikko by themselves, At most 7-A Shana on her own, Higher if she casts Tenpa Jōsai Name: Shana, Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter, The Flame Haze of the Nietono no Shana, Yukari Hirai Origin: Shakugan no Shana Gender: Female Age: 12-13 (body), At least 14 (mind) Classification: Human (in the past), Flame Haze, High School Student, Member of the Flame Haze Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Awareness, Energy/Life Energy Awareness, Space-Time Distortion Awareness, Can distinguish clones from the real body, Fire Manipulation (She can wield fire, whether it is in the form of bullets, fireballs, beams, waves, or even materialize it into giant hands), Advanced swordsmanship, Hand-to-hand Combat, Karate, Judo, Time stop/Fūzetsu, Spatial Manipulation via Fūzetsu, Pocket Reality Manipulation via Fūzetsu, Flight with wings, Summoning via Tenmoku Ikko, Durability Negation via Tenmoku Ikko, Immortality (Type 1; Due to the nature of being a Flame Haze, she can't age), Partial Fire Resistance, Immunity to all illnesses Attack Potency: Street level (She is very good at martial arts, like when displayed when she trained Yuuji or when she overthrew with ease her sports teacher who was twice taller and larger than her) | At least Building level with pre-Season 3 Shana or Tenmoku Ikko by themselves (Tenmoku Ikko can casually create small craters and cut through magically reinforced steel doors by swinging his sword, He mortally wounded the most durable Denizen of the series), At most Mountain level Shana on her own, far Higher if she casts Tenpa Jōsai (Her fire powers were capable of severely damaging magically-empowered buildings in the enemy's headquarters; she decimated a very large area by unleashing all her power at Friagne, one of the strongest and hard to kill Denizens; her continuous stream of flames broke through Yuji's anti-flame barrier (power-scaling based on the user's power, Yuji was merged with a Crimson God at the time) and his own defenses. Tenpa Josai is her ultimate spell; it was strong enough to engulf Seireiden, the Denizens' headquarters the size of a large city magically protected, in a torrent a endless flames, severely destroying it. As the city was floating and the flames extended beyond its limits, it is likely the technique would have caused even more damage if there was anything else nearby.) Speed: Superhuman | At least Supersonic at the start of the series (On par to dodge most magical bullets), likely Supersonic+ in Season 2 (Could fight nearly on par with the strongest Crimson Lord of the series), far Higher at the end, At least Transonic flight speed (Can fly across several wide apartment buildings in a second), Superhuman (Movement speed) Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Possibly at most Class 1 Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi-City Block Class (Can hurt characters as durable as herself) Durability: Street level | Mountain level (She survived the explosion of Tenpa Josai, a spell of at least Mountain level AP, that killed all previous contractors of Alastor. She also survived Sabrac's most destructive ability, capable of normally wiping out groups of Flame Hazes. Shana is the only Flame Haze who didn't perish after getting shot by Trigger Happy, the one-shot anti-Flame Haze weapon of Friagne. Her cloak can easily block explosions.), likely Higher for staying alive. However, while she can survive Tenpa Josai, she will still become unconscious after using it, meaning that her Durability for consciousness is At Most Mountain level. Stamina: High (Can withstand sword-fighting and fast-running for long periods of time without tiring at all) | Very high (Can fight waves of large groups of enemies without tiring. Can fly for hours without any problem. Can stay fighting in a days-long war with barely any rest. Strong willed. High Concentration.) Range: Standard melee range in hand-to-hand combat and sword fighting. Hundreds of meters with Fire attacks. Standard Equipment: Nietono no Shana (Her sword, it is completely unbreakable), Yogasa (A cloak capable of storing a large amount of items inside it, can withstand explosions), Pendant through which Alastor can communicate Intelligence: Gifted (Fast-thinker and capable of coming up with efficient strategies during fights and the war; Always perfect scores in tests). Standard Tactics: Shana will always start a fight by casting Fūzetsu, as soon as she senses an unfamiliar, powerful and/or other-wordly presence. Weaknesses: Lack of experience in battling (Beginning), Can underestimate her opponent, Naive to social affairs Feats: Show/Hide * Survived magic bullets and spears in the chest. * Dodged beams of energy. Survived and beat Margery Daw when transformed. * Held her own against Sabrac is the 2nd season and Yuuji in the 3rd Season. * Survived using Tenpa Jōsai, a technique that normally always kills the user. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fūzetsu:' The most common of all Unrestricted Spells. It's a technique where the Crimson Realm and the real world intermingle, causing all sorts of causalities, including time, to stop for ordinary living beings. All Flame Hazes and most Crimson Denizens are capable of casting Fūzetsu. It envelops a very wide area in a dome-shaped spell in which only Flame Hazes, Denizens and Treasure-holding humans can move; everybody else is stopped in time. An unstoppable strong feeling develops in every regular living being outside the Fūzetsu to unconsciously avoid the time-stopped area, no matter what they intended to do there. *'Swordsmanship:' Shana has proven to be an impeccable swordswoman, in both technique and power. She even defeated the 2 wielders of the sword Blutsauger, an anti-sword weapon, Sabrac's clone, and fended off a Denizen Commander's continuous waves of spear attacks. *'Tenmoku Ikko:' Shana has learned to summon the spirit of Tenmoku Ikko, the entity that resides within her sword, the Nietono no Shana. Tenmoku Ikko has insane physical strength and durability, and possesses durability negation through his masterful sword attacks. *'Fire Manipulation:' Like almost every single Flame Haze and Denizen, Shana can create and manipulate fire. She is exceptionally skilled at it, using her flames in a wide variety of ways, whether as projectiles, materialized forms (like arms or constructs) or apply them on her sword. **'Wings of Crimson:' A pair of fiery wings appear on her back, allowing flight. At first, Shana is not able to use this spell without Yūji in range. Later on, she manages to use it with ease on her own. These wings were fast enough to evade Hecate's powerful Aster spell. In the anime, the wings resemble a bird's, with feathers sometimes falling from them. **'Great Blade of Crimson:' It coats Shana's sword with a flame which she can use to hurl at enemies from a distance, whether as a wave of fire or fireballs. She is also capable of creating fiery constructs to do her bidding. **'Shinku:' A unique Unrestricted Spell that takes the shape of a giant hand of flames. Its primary purpose seems to be to push back, grab and block enemies, but can be used offensively just as well. **'Hien:' This unique Unrestricted Spell creates a wave of flame, that expands outward in a circle like pattern and hurls at enemies all around her. **'Shinpan:' A unique Unrestricted Spell that can be used to remotely observe areas from far away, broadcast speech over a wide area, determine the purpose and nature of Unrestricted Spells, and can sense Power of Existence in a large area. **'Danzai:' A unique Unrestricted Spell. Its primary purpose seems to be the destruction of obstacles, such as reinforced doors, structures and destroying the enemy directly. Its continuous stream of flame is powerful enough to break through the flame shield provided by the Azure. **'Kessen Ōgi:' Shana unleashes a combo attack by using the four Unrestricted Spells Shinku, Hien, Shinpan and Danzai in quick succession in that order, all while using her sword skills. The combo increases the power of each next spell than they normally are. She annihilated a Crimson Lord with relative ease with this technique. *'Tenpa Jōsai:' A secret technique inherited by the Flame Hazes of the title "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". By using up an enormous amount of Power of Existence, Shana can summon and materialize Alastor's true form in the living world, a gigantic flame titan, causing widespread damage in a large area. The spell destroyed Seireiden, the floating city serving as the Denizens' headquarters. It normally kills the caster, but Shana can survive it thanks to the huge unnatural amount of Power of Existence she carries. (At least Mountain level, Likely higher). Key: Base Shana | Flame Haze Shana Explanations When Shana (or any Flame Haze or Crimson Denizen) casts Fūzetsu, it immediately covers an area of dome-shaped controllable size, capable of going beyond City range, in crimson red. From the moment the Fūzetsu is set, several rules get applied: *Space-time is immediately frozen in place until the Fūzetsu is cancelled. Surroundings can still be destroyed. *Ordinary living beings (humans, animals and plants) caught inside become frozen and incapable of moving, acting, seeing, hearing or doing anything else, as if they became statues. They can still die if attacked, and they are far more fragile, as even their cells and atoms are frozen. *Humans outside the Fūzetsu will subconsciously avoid the time-stopped area, no matter what they intended to do there, as long as the spell if active. The idea when Fūzetsu was created was to make it so ordinary living beings cannot interact with whatever happens inside. *The only way for a human to interact with the Fūzetsu and act within it, is by holding a talisman-like object imbued with a spell by a very advanced spellcaster-like Flame Haze. That spell covers humans with the unique energy coming the Crimson Plane that allows them to move freely inside. *Anything destroyed and any frozen human that dies within the Fūzetsu (excluding getting devoured by a Crimson Denizen), can be restored by using an energy called Power of Existence that exists in the air, but also in every living and non-living thing and grants it presence in the world. Once something frozen is destroyed inside the Fūzetsu, they release their Power of Existence, and it remains trapped inside the spell until it is cancelled, until it is used to repair what was broken, or until a Crimson Denizen eats it (in which case, that person or thing is gone forever and its existence forgotten by the entire world). This "repairing" demands extreme mastery of that energy's manipulation, and, while all Flame Hazes can perform basic repairs, only very few can repair completely. *In-universe, only characters with said Crimson Plane energy on them can move inside a Fūzetsu. Out-universe, that would likely translate to creatures that aren't considered "ordinary living beings" by regular Earth-like worlds standards, creatures that wouldn't make sense to exist in the worlds they appear in. Other-wordly non-humanoids, aliens and undead would likely be able to move inside a Fūzetsu. The rule for not being an ordinary living being would still apply (unless they have some form of immunity to space-time manipulation); thus, a human from another world would not be able to move, due to being categorized as a creature whose existence makes sense in the world. A dwarf coming from a world where dwarves make sense would likely not be able to move in the Fūzetsu either. Fictional characters who suddenly came to life on Earth would however probably be able to move inside a Fūzetsu, since neither can they be thought of "ordinary beings", nor do their existence make sense in the world, even if their race is "human" in their fiction. A case-by-case analysis of Shana's opponents would still be necessary, on whether they count as "non-ordinary living beings". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Kamijou Touma's profile (SBA applied and speed equalized. Flame Haze Shana was used; battle took place in Academy City with both sides starting 10 meters apart) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shakugan no Shana Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:J.C.Staff Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7